Heartbroken
by MusicMadWoman
Summary: Mash up of ME2 & 3, Following the reveal of Jacob cheating on Shep, Jack comforts her in a way only she can
1. chapter 1

After going on a few missions, Shepard finds her lover, Jacob. She automatically sets a course to find him, hoping he will still love her. Upon arriving, she is greeted by the sight of Jacob, and another woman, a few weeks along in pregnancy. Startled, Jacob mutters out a hi, and an excuse as to why he got with another woman while she was gone. Heartbroken and enraged, Shepard leaves without any words being spoken. Jack is lounging on the ship and sees Shepard come in and can tell something is wrong. "That son of a bitch left me for another woman AND got her pregnant!" she says as she throws a few empty bottles to the ground. "I should have never loved him, everyone I love, leaves me, do I not deserve love?" tears welling in her eyes, she covers it with anger. "I even stayed with that bastard with the damn "but the priize" thing with his cheesy ass!" "I got half a mind to kill him". "I think I'm starting to like you" Jack says, finally breaking her silence "Oh fuckin thanks darling, I needed that" "Anytime, look, if anyone in this fucked up galaxy deserves love, its you, you're the savior of the fucking galaxy, not some heartbroken teen girl" "Yeah, but I'm tired of being the savior, I want to be happy. But the universe has decided to fuck me over, I'm fucking done" With that, Shepard leaves the planet and buries herself in work, not speaking of that night again.


	2. Heartbroken Chapter 2

Do to all the excess work Shepherd has taken on she had little time to rest, but she didn't care, she felt she deserved the pain, she had started to fatigue and was finally talked to by Dr. Chakwas she finally takes a break. Retiring to her quarters she starts to think. _Damnit this is why I was working, don't they want me to save the world? I can't do that if I'm laid up depressed as all hell, I have gotten so much accomplished, we might actually fucking win and they're taking this away from me_. Unbeknownst to Shepard, Jack had come in and was yelling at her. "What the hell Shepard, are you even listening you dumb bitch? You're working yourself into a hole!" after hearing this, Shepard gets up and punches Jack in the face. Shocked, Jack quickly recoils and gets her on the ground "Don't you ever do that again you son of a bitch" Shepard kicks her off and she goes flying into the fish tank, breaking the glass upon impact "So much for the "best glass in the galaxy" " she mutters and keeps fighting. A clean up clew was dispatched to her room and had to break the two apart. Shepard breaks free and takes Jack down with a kiss, "I'll have you know bitch, I need that hole"


	3. Heartbroken Chapter 3

Weeks after the fight, Jack comes back into Shepard's room. "Didn't get enough the first time?" Shepard asks. "For once, I'm not in the mood to fight, but that's not gonna stop me from doing it if I have to. Look, I'm concerned about you, I've never seen you act like this" there's a lot of sincerity behind Jack's words that Shepard doesn't want to hear. "Thanks for being concerned, but I'm fucking great. I'm not an alchy, I'm not doing drugs, I'm just working, and saving the fucking world" "You got to get over this you stubborn bitch!" Jack yells, starting to get angry. "Fuck off darling, I'm the commander ok? Look, I appreciate your concern but I'm great, besides I've been taking better dick left and right" Jack seems to get annoyed by this and Shepard notices. "Oh, what are you mad at me for now?" "I want you" Jack unexpectedly leaps onto Shepard and she is so hungry that Shepard can't help but tease when she regains control. "Ah ah ah, if you want this you're gonna have to work, you've been a pain in my ass as of late, so I'm gonna be a pain in yours" After hours of teasing, Shepard gives in and receives the best sex of her life. "I'm finally happy again. Thank you" Jack only smiles sleepily in response, "Goodnight bitch" Jack says oh so warmly, "Goodnight darling"

 **The end I guess, not good at sex scenes**


End file.
